Soledad eterna
by el santo pegaso
Summary: Si ellos me vieran y me escucharan tan solo un momento quizás, no tendría que tomar esta decisión...


**N/A: Bueno desde ya espero que les guste, y cualquier comentario ya saben no... listo, nos vemos.**

Soledad… compañera mía, te quisiera decir tantas cosas

pero tengo temor o solo quizás es el miedo que siento

cuando solo estamos los dos, o es quizás es el temor a vivir

con este vació en mi pecho el cual crece día a día…

Tan solo tú eres mi compañera, mi amiga… mi amante...

Como también, mi tristeza, mi dolor… mi muerte…

Si tan solo comprendieran cuan solo me siento, cuan solo estoy

si tan solo vieran mi sonrisa vacía y mi llanto sin lágrima

tal vez comprenderían él por que de mi decisión.

Si tan solo vieran lo que yo veo... un mundo en donde yo no existo

un mundo en donde siempre estoy, en un mundo que me da la espalda

quizás simplemente es el miedo que tengo a expresar mis sentimientos

y por eso lo disimulo entre risas, que son tan falsas como los son mis

amigos... amigos que han jurado acompañarme siempre, y ahora...

Yo me pregunto dónde están que no ven mi pesar, adonde se fueron

cuando yo mas los necesitó, por que me dejaron consumirme en esta

eterna soledad, acaso no escucharon mis gritos, mis suplicas...

Tan ciegos estaban que no vieron como mi vida se marchitaba como una

Flor frente a ellos... los odio... los odio...

Pero a quien quiero engañar si realmente al que odio es a mí...

Me odio por ser tan cobarde, tan miedoso de la vida misma

me odio por no poder decirle lo que realmente siente mi corazón.

Si tan solo esta maldita soledad se alejara de mí, quizás yo...

Podría... o tal vez, no sé gritarle a la vida estoy aquí

no me ven, estoy aquí frente a ustedes... sin embargo no me escuchan y

simplemente pasan por al lado mío, como si yo fuera un fantasma o

aun peor como si yo no fuese mas que nada... un olvido

algo que solo ocupa un espacio y el cual tan solo estorba.

Pero yo tengo sentimientos, acaso no lo ven, no ven como sufro cuando

ustedes sufren, no oyen mis plegarias hacia ustedes, tan solo

se dan la vuelta y me ignoran, como quien ignora a un loco

que solo dice cosas sin sentidos... no ven que tan solo les pido

un minuto de su precioso tiempo tan solo quiero que me escuchen,

que me digan si que bueno, de verdad, y que realmente me escuchan...

Pero la única que escucha mis aventuras y ríe conmigo es esta maldita soledad

Soledad, que me termino por consumir, y ahora soy esclavo

de su embrujo, de sus caprichos y de sus tontos juegos.

Que me llevan a tener entre mis manos este frió metal

carente de todo y a su vez mi pasaje, un pasaje sin retorno.

Sin embargo al sentir su frialdad en mi sien, me pregunto...

Me extrañara, lloraran por mí o tal vez dirán era un buen amigo

lo extrañaremos... que idiota, tal vez ni una puta lágrima derramen por mí.

Sin embargo las mías no dejan de fluir por mi rostro el cual ya no sonríe

tan solo quería su amistad, compartir un juego, salir a conocer alguna chica

Y quizás por fin poder encontrar a esa persona especial la cual sea mí complementó

mi todo... que lindo seria poder sentir él rocé de su piel contra la mía

Escuchar su voz, en la cual proclama su amor por mí y ser yo el que le brinde

sosiego a su alma y que hermoso seria que fueras tú mi ángel de negras alas...

pero sé que nunca pasara, sé que mi alma y mi todo

Están condenados a vagar eternamente en esta soledad... en esta maldita soledad

que no me abandona por mas que intente sonreírle a la vida

Pero ya no importa, ya nada me importa tan solo quiero desaparecer y así

quizás reencarnar en alguien a quien los demás no lo dejen de lado o simplemente

lo ignoren como ellos hacían conmigo, realmente ellos nunca comprenderán

que horrible se siente estar juntos a ellos y a su vez no estar

Espero que nunca pasen por lo que yo pase en esta vida, espero que la soledad

nunca ocupe un lugar en sus corazones, por que ella no solo té quita las esperanzas

Si no también sientes como tu corazón se marchita, al igual que lo hace una flor

la cual ya nunca volverá a florecer... saben, ahora me siento en paz, tal vez sea

por que me marchare o quizás sea por que la soledad no vendrá conmigo y

por fin podré estar en paz y dejar de escuchar su risa burlona, esa risa

que es como si me apuñalaran lentamente el alma, y ahora tan solo les digo

No permitan que esa maldita entre en sus corazones, no le permitan instalarse

en sus vidas ya que luego no se marchara mas... creo que es todo, ya es momento

vuelvo a sentir el frío metal, mientras mi dedo sin prisa acciona el reloj

que marcara mi partida... tan solo un ruido escuche... tan solo me marche...

**Con mi maldita soledad**.


End file.
